Yoshi Riders
Yoshi Riders is an upcoming funracer for Wii U developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. It will greatly vary from the well-known Mario Kart series. 'Gameplay' In a race in Yoshi Riders, six riders compete against each other for the glory to cross the finish line after three laps first. Along the track, there are several item boxes in form of fruits hanging on a balloon placed. Unlike Mario Kart series, the riders know which fruit (item) they gonna get due to the color of the balloon. A rider can also only hold one fruit at a time. Some fruits damage other riders, others give their users an advantage and so on. Unlike other funracers, tracks in Yoshi Riders aren't nowhere as linear and straight as you're used from a funracer. Instead, they have many alternative routes, some of them are shortcuts, others not. What's focused on is discovering the track and the best route to take for the individual mount. Speaking of mounts, a rider certainly needs one. Mounts are what makes this game unique. They are living creatures (such as the Yoshis, which make up a great potion of the mount selection) each with their own stats such as jumping height, walking speed, running speed and so on. Yeah, you've read right - walking speed. Unlike other funracers, it's not all about speed, but about expierencing the course. Alongside the track, there are several gates. Each of them bring a different kind of transformation, a huge part of the game. You can transform into a racecar, motorcycle, boat, submarine and many more. They are often found on the alternative routes leading to some advantages but also disadvantages in comparison to others. Each mount has its own stats with each transformation. While Bowser (who is a mount) is generally slow, when transformed, he'll become much faster. Just like other funracers, this game also has a drifting system but a different one than you'd expect. See, you need the Jump Fruit to drift. Jump Fruits are found all over the tracks. Some of them are located within turns so the mount can snatch them and use them to swing around the turn granting the mount a speed boost. However, these are also found in the air for the mounts to swing on, which also grants a speed boost. So, now about the different modes: *'Grand Prix': Choose a rider, a mount, a difficulty (between Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme) and one out of seven cups. This can be played in Single and Multiplayer mode. *'Quick Race': Choose a rider, a mount, several other things and one of 21 courses. This can be played in Single and Multiplayer mode. *'Time Trial': Compete against staff ghosts and players worldwide in who's got the fastest route of all.' '''This can only be played in Singleplayer. *'Online': Compete against other players all around the world in Quick Races. Competing in online races earns you EP that show others your expierence. *'Options': Change several things such as music volume, voice volume or the color's brightness. A cup contains three courses. 'Controls' *'GamePad': **Walk: Tip the Left Stick slightly **Run: Use the Left Stick **Jump: Press A **Flutter Jump: Keep A pressed **Use of an Item: Press B **Use of a Jump Fruit: Press B until you want to let go (unables the ability to use an item while using a Jump Fruit) **Acceleration (when transformed into a Plain, Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press A **Drifting (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press L or ZL **Trick (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat and Motorcycle): Press R or ZR *'Wii U Pro Controller''' **Walk: Tip the Left Stick slightly **Run: Use the Left Stick **Jump: Press A **Flutter Jump: Keep A pressed **Use of an Item: Press B **Use of a Jump Fruit: Press B until you want to let go (unables the ability to use an item while using a Jump Fruit) **Acceleration (when transformed into a Plain, Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press A **Drifting (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press L or ZL **Trick (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat and Motorcycle): Press R or ZR *'Wii Remote' **Walk: Use the D-Pad while pressing 2 **Run: Use the D-Pad **Jump: Press 1 **Flutter Jump: Keep A pressed **Use of an Item: Press B **Use of a Jump Fruit: Press B until you want to let go (unables the ability to use an item while using a Jump Fruit) **Acceleration (when transformed into Plain, Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press 1 **Drifting (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press 2 **Trick (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat and Motorcycle): Press A *'Wii Remote and Nunchuk' **Walk: Tip the Control Stick slightly **Run: Use the Control Stick **Jump: Press A **Flutter Jump: Keep A pressed **Use of an item: Press B **Use of a Jump Fruit: Press B until you want to let go (unables the ability to use an item while using a Jump Fruit) **Acceleration (when transformed into a Plain, Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press A **Drifting (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat, Drill, Submarine and Motorcycle): Press B **Trick (when transformed into a Racecar, Boat and Motorcycle): Press Z 'Riders' There are 14 riders to choose from. Six will be selectable from the starter while the remaining eight need to be unlocked. Every rider has his personal mount with whom a COM controlled rider is always participating in races. Bold written riders are available from the start while the rest is up to be unlocked. 'Unlocking criteria' 'Mounts' There are 22 mounts with 10 being unlocked from the start while the other 12 have to be unlocked. Bold written characters are unlocked from the start. 'Unlocking Criteria' 'Race Courses' There are 21 courses, seperated into seven cups with three courses each. Only Apple Cup is unlocked right away while the other cups needs to be unlocked by completing the previous cup on any rank.This counts for every difficulty seperately. However, the Melon Cup is unlocked by completing all cups in Easy, Medium and Hard. *Yoshi Village *Signpost Jungle *Glitter Beach *Storm Shores *Toy Train Town *Snowman Downhill *Aqua Glacier *Sunset Falls *Bowser Castle *Moonlight Mountain 'Cups' Category:Golden8King Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii U games Category:Yoshi Riders